Big Trouble in Karakura Town
by BurgerKingDrive-By
Summary: Rangiku Matsumoto and Toshiro Hitsugaya get into a big fight that threatens to destroy their relationship. Can Ichigo interfere and help bring healing to their relationship? Or will he make the situation far worse than it already is? HitsuMatsu story. M rating is due to future chapters that will contain language, suggestive dialogue, and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Toshiro was spending his free time studying at Ichigo's place for next week's Chemistry exam.

"These two formulas are going to be on the exam, right?" Asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, those are the difficult ones, so you need to practice using them by solving the problems in the chapter." Said Toshiro.

"All right, I just need to be sure. How many hours has it been?"

"Five hours."

"Yeah, well, that's enough studying for one day." Said Ichigo.

"Yeah, you're right. I gotta go. Thanks for letting me study here. I have crazy neighbors that won't let me study in peace, but it's the best I can afford with my budget.

"No, problem. Thanks for the help as well. Yamamoto sensei can't explain the subject even if ISIS threaten him with death."

"Any time."

"Say, you wanna eat or drink something before you go?" Asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, why not? I have to stop by the grocery on the way home, so I might as well have something before I go."

Both went downstairs to the kitchen. They spent a few minutes talking about sports and the stupid things that were going in school, while they both drank Coke.

Kon came running into Ichigo's bedroom. Excitement filled his eyes.

"Finally I got a copy!" He said with a red blush on his face.

He had a copy of _For Your Private Eyes Only_ , an adult magazine.

"I finally hit the jackpot! All right, ladies, show me what you got!" He said, as he started to open the magazine.

At that moment, he heard footsteps approaching the room. He panicked and quickly look for a way to escape. He put the magazine inside a backpack that was on the floor next to the desk, and slid underneath the bed. Toshiro and Ichigo entered the room, and Toshiro picked up his backpack and left.

"Son of a-!" Kon muttered under breath. His jackpot had left.

Toshiro bought his groceries and went to Rangiku's place. He rang her door and she quickly opened it.

"Here's the groceries you asked for."

"Thank you, Shiro." She said, as she kissed him deeply. He loved it when she did that.

"Well, for that kiss, it was worth it." He said with a smile.

"Shiro, can I see your notes for English class? Please?" She asked.

"Sure, but let me use your bathroom first. Open my backpack and you'll find them in my folder." He said as quickly walked to the bathroom. Nature called and he had to answer.

Rangiku opened the backpack and pulled out the binder. As she was pulling it out, the magazine fell on the floor. Rangiku picked it up and her eyes widen with shock.

"Did you find it?" Toshiro said, as he came back from taking care of business.

"WHAT'S THIS?!" She asked furiously, as she held up the magazine with cover of a very busty woman in a bikini.

"What's what? HEY, THAT'S NOT MINE!" Toshiro said, as he too, was shocked.

"Don't play village idiot with me! I found it in your backpack, so it stands to reason that it belongs to you! Unless, you borrowed it from your retarded friends." She said, in an irate tone.

"I swear, Rangiku. That's not mine!"

"I wasn't born last century, Shiro! This is yours and don't give me that excuse that you "read" it for the articles!" She said, as she opened it and quickly flipped through the pages of nothing but busty, nude women.

"I am serious, Rangiku! That's not mine!"

"LIAR!" She yelled, as she delivered a vicious slap across his face.

Toshiro was in shock. He didn't know which hurt the most—the slap or that Rangiku thought he was looking at other women behind her back.

"Why do you look at these ho's? They all have fake boobs! Mine are 100% real and are bigger than theirs!" She asked angrily, as she squeezed her breasts.

"Am I not good enough for you, Shiro?" She demanded, with an angry and sad voice.

"That's not true! I wasn't looking at them!"

"Then, who does this belong?"

"I don't know, but it's not mine."

"Get out."

"Rangiku, no. Look, you're overreacting. Let's discuss this calmly. You're making a big mistake."

"Yes, I am. I made the mistake of believing my first time with you meant something, and that you would see me for the person that I am, and not for my bust size just as everyone else does. I was wrong. Now get out."

"Rangiku, I-"

"Captain, get out of here! I don't want to see you!" She said as tears rolled down her eyes.

He continue to plead his innocence, but she grabbed him and threw him out of her apartment. He was in complete shock as to what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Toshiro was eating his lunch alone on the school's rooftop. He still hadn't fully processed what had happened yesterday.

Ichigo came over and sat next to him.

"Yo! Word on the streetz, is you and your old lady got in a big fight." Said Ichigo, sounding like Fonzie.

"What!" Shouted Toshiro, afraid everyone else would know about his relationship with Rangiku. He had not come out in public to reveal their relationship for fear of malicious rumors that may ruin their reputations and threaten their employment as Soul Reapers. Only Ichiro knew, and even he knew nobody would ever believed his tale. So he kept it a secret from the rest of the squads.

"Relax, nobody knows you two are a couple! It's just Orihime told me Rangiku called her over the phone crying about some scumbag treating her like thrash and how she broke up with him."

"Did she say who the scumbag was?"

"No, she just told Orihime she didn't want to see him again, and cried like a typhoon, that's all."

"I don't know how that magazine got in my backpack."

Oh, quit playing innocent, Toshiro. You know you're not a one-woman type of guy. You a dawg, muh Nigga!" Said Ichigo, with a grin.

"That's' not true! I love her and I don't need to look at other women when I have the perfect 20 at home!"

"Correction, you _had_ the perfect 20."

"That's not funny! I need to know how that thing got in my backpack before it ruins my relationship with Rangiku."

"Well, who knows who put it there? I know I didn't." Ichigo said, as he opened his can of beer. Lately, he had been smuggling beer into school and drinking it during lunch.

"I know I didn't have it before I came to study at your place, and it only appeared when I was at Rangiku's place, so-"

"Someone must have put it when you were buying groceries!"

"No, I would have known. I have better senses than humans, Ichigo. So, the only logical conclusion is someone at your place put it in my backpack!"

"If that's the case, who did it?

"KON!" Said Toshiro, in an angry tone.

"Why would he do that? I know he's a certified idiot, but he's not malicious."

"I don't know, but we have to talk to him. He's the only prime suspect at this point." Said Toshiro, "Where is he anyways?"

"I don't know? I haven't seen him for over a week. He just comes and goes without an explanation."

"We have to find him. He's the only one that can clear up this problem." Said Toshiro. "If you do see him, call me and hold him because I want to interrogate him. I'll beat the truth out of him, if I have to!"

"All right, but who knows where he might be." As he finished his beer and lunch.

They both got up and quickly made their way to the door and went back to their respective classes for the afternoon.

After school was over for the day, Toshiro made his way to the station to take the train to his place. He was thinking of other suspects or ways that magazine may have made its way into his backpack. The more he thought about it, the more he became frustrated. He just couldn't reach a logical conclusion that would explain that incident. And he also started thinking of Rangiku. He missed her. Dearly. He missed her smile, her laughter, the conversations they would have while they completed their respective paperwork— _she made paperwork fun to complete—_ and her lips. Her sweet lips. But also her body. Her beautiful body. He remember how he would passionately kiss her lips to muffle her sounds of ecstasy to prevent the neighbors from hearing, as they were making sweet love. Rangiku was his drug, and he couldn't quit her. And now he was miserable. He needed to solve this case, otherwise she might leave him forever. He couldn't risk losing her, not the woman he loved so ardently. She made him smile like no one else had, and he was going to fight to keep that one piece of paradise in his life.

As he was walking to the train station and thinking of Rangiku, he noticed across the street, a small figure running into an alley. It was Kon. He was trying to enter a Pachinko parlor through its backdoor. This was Toshiro's opportunity to interrogate him and find out whether or not he had anything to do with the magazine. He would cease this opportunity.

Toshiro sprinted across the street. Unfortunately, he didn't use a crosswalk; as result, he caused an accident involving three cars. A police man, who was nearby, saw the whole incident and arrested Toshiro. He complied because he didn't want to blow his cover in the World of the Living. He also didn't want to make the situation any worse.

The people in the cars were injured. Not severely, but still seriously. At Toshiro's trial, the judge sentenced him to one year in a juvenile correction facility. He would have been expelled, if it hadn't been for his friends who pleaded with the principal of the school for leniency. His friends pointed out his excellent grades and clean criminal record. The principal decided not to expel him. He reached the conclusion that since Toshiro wasn't a juvenile delinquent like some of his classmates, he should received a second chance. Plus, it wouldn't have matter expelling him, since the school had a horrible reputation to begin with.

"Ichigo, were is Rangiku?" Toshiro asked. It had been a three weeks since he was in juvenile prison. He desperately wanted to see Rangiku.

"At her place. She's really hurt dad. She doesn't want to see you. It's bad enough she found that magazine copy, but now you're locked up here in juvie. And frankly, I don't blame her."

"Did you just call me dad?"

"Maybe I did"

"Dude, _are_ you drunk?!"

The lights in the visitors' room of the prison faded to black, and a light shined brightly above Ichigo. He was now shirtless and was six-feet, four inches tall, weighing 250 pounds of pure muscle. He began to sing the following R&B song:

 _It's time to wake up Toshiro._

It's time to stand up and be a man

Be the husband that you told her you were gonna be

Forever

But I can't see what's wrong with you

You got a wife, a hot one too

But if you keep on looking you won't end up together

Oh, my Buddha! Is she not hot enough for you _dad_ _?_

Those lips, _hips_ _, and face_

Body's all over the place

Oh yeah. Dayum, that's my _mama_ _!_

Mmm, dayum, if that wasn't my mama

 _Toshiro_ _you know it's not fair_

Why you looking at some other ho

When she's got the milky breasts and silky hair

Helen Keller open your eyes

You got the perfect wife

The time inside _her_ _, was the best_ _damn_ _9 months of my_ _life_ _!_

Is she not hot enough for you _dad_ _?_

Ohh, oh _my_ _Buddha, oh my Buddha!_

Now I'm thinking maybe she's just too hot for someone as blind as you.

"Seriously, Ichigo, this isn't the place for a boy your age to be shirtless." Said Toshiro, as he interrupted Ichigo.

"Let him sing!" Said an inmate that look more like he was 35 rather than a teenager, as other older looking inmates were crowded around and pressed into the glass that separated the visitors and inmates at their visiting booths. They were eyeing a now average size, shirtless, skinny Ichigo.

Toshiro was able to be released early because of good behavior. He was able to track Kon and extracted a confession from him, and showed the video evidence to Rangiku. She didn't believed it. Kon would have said anything while being beaten the living daylights out of him. She needed to absolutely certain he was telling the truth. So, she went to look for Kon to ask him what he knew about the incident. She found him and she asked him a couple of questions. While using her female charm on him.

"Kon-chan, why did Captain Hitsugaya beat the living daylights out of you? She asked, seductively, as she was stroking his mane.

Kon melted at being the center of attention of such a busty, beautiful woman such as Rangiku.

"Oh, onee-san! He was accusing me of putting a dirty magazine in his backpack." He cried.

"But, Kon, honey, is this true?" She said in a charming manner.

"No, I would never look at _For Your Private Eyes Only_ because my eyes are only reserved for your beauty, onee-san!"

"How do you know the magazine's name?"

"W-W-WHAT! I don't know any names! H-H-Hitsugaya must have told me the name of it, I swear!"

"Oh, that's a pity. _If_ only you would have told me the name of the girl that was featured on the free poster that came with that month's issue, I would have let you look and touch my wonderful mountains." She said in a sultry voice, as she swirled his mane with her fingers.

"AND HER NAME IS OLGA BUDANOVA!" Shouted Kong triumphantly.

"SO YOU DID SNEAK YOUR DIRTY RAG IN HITSUGAYA'S BACKPACK!" She screamed, as she delivered a vicious slap across his face. It was so powerful, it knocked him all the way into a wall.

"Onee-san, forgive me! My eyes may wonder, but my heart still belongs only to you!"

"Don't Onee-san me, you scumbag! It's because of you that Hitsugaya went to prison!"

"Forgive me, please, Onee-san!"

She punched him. Again, he went flying across the room and into the floor. She left him and went to find Toshiro.

She didn't find him, and he wasn't answering her calls. She waited until the next day to meet him at school. She would apologize to him, she thought, and tell him how stupid she had been for not believing him and she would beg for his forgives. She was happy that in his eyes and heart, she was the only one for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Toshiro was on top of the school's rooftop. He was alone. He was still thinking about the future of his relationship with Rangiku. It saddened him that it had come down to this. Especially, when he had not done anything wrong.

"May I speak to you, Shiro?" Said a sultry voice from behind.

He quickly turned around to see Rangiku. She looked radiant. He didn't answer. She walked towards him and sat next to him.

"Shiro, I have been a very stupid girl! Please forgive me for doubting your faithfulness! I don't deserve to have such a loyal and caring husband such as you." She said as she kneeled down next to him and bowed her head all the way to the ground.

"Rangiku, get up. You're embarrassing yourself."

"Shiro, I'm serious! I'm very sorry for everything you went through because of my stupidity!"

"Well, I don't accept your apology."

"Why? I really mean it when I said I was sorry. You were right I should have discussed this calmly with."

"Then, why didn't you visit me when I was in prison?!"

"I couldn't see you like that. I was still angry at you. I was a fool! A certified moron! I'm so sorry!"

"Your apology is not good enough." Toshiro said in an icy tone.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH?!" She shouted. She was ready to strangle his neck, when she suddenly realized how to make her apology better. She smiled mischievously.

"Is it good enough now?" She said, as she unbuttoned a button from her blouse to reveal more of her gravity-defying globes.

"Is it, Shiro?" She said seductively, as she leaned towards him.

Toshiro grinned.

"Can you do better?"

"We can go all the way, if you want. I got the key to the rooftop door, and two hours to spare. Why don't we catch up for the last two months we missed? Because I missed you. A lot."

"How much?"

"You have no idea." She said, as she began to unbuttoned the rest of her blouse while leaning in towards his face.

"No, thanks. I'll pass."

"WHAT?! I'M OFFERING YOU TO MAKE LOVE TO ME HERE ON THE ROOF AND YOU WANT TO PASS?!"

"Yes! Because you haven't learned your lesson! Look, Rangiku, I love you, but loyalty is a two-way street: you can't just give it and never received it. I never looked at any other women. Not even when we were just boyfriend and girlfriend. You know why? Because I found the one. The perfect woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life. The one woman I wanted to make happy and make love."

"Shiro, I-"

"When I was in prison, you were always on my mind. No one and nothing else, but you. I was always jealous when we were going out and you would flirt with some other guy from another squad. But did I threatened to end our relationship? No. Because I trusted you to be loyal to me, as I was to you."

"Shiro, I-"

He stood up and turned his back towards her.

"Call me when you're _really_ ready." He said coldly. As he walked out and left Rangiku alone on the rooftop.

She was dumbfounded and sad at what just had occurred. Tears rolled down her blue eyes.

Three weeks had passed, and neither one of them had said a word to each other. It had been a horrible experience for the both of them. They would lay awake at night in their beds, in their respective apartments, tossing and turning. Rangiku missed him. Toshiro missed her. But no one wanted to make the first the move and break the stalemate.

The next day, after school was over, Rangiku approached Toshiro.

"Taichu, may I have word with you." She said.

"Anything you want to say to me, you can say it in front of them." He said, as he pointed to Renji, Ikkaku, and the rest of the gang.

"It's concerning a private and serious matter."

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow guys, I have to talk to my annoying lieutenant." He said, as he left them.

"Sure thing, Hitsugaya." They said, as they left.

"What do you want?" He said coldly towards her.

"It's about us, but let's talk about it at my place."

"I'm not interested."

"Please." She begged.

"Only for 10 minutes, and then I am out."

"10 minutes, agreed."

They took the afternoon commuter train to Rangiku's place. The train was crowded and the afternoon sunset shone inside the passenger car. They were standing next to each other, packed closely because of the afternoon rush hour. Neither said a word to each other. Their hands were close next to each other's. And they were getting closer. Suddenly, one of them grabbed the other's hand and held it. The other didn't let go of it. It was Rangiku who made the bold move. Toshiro simply held on to it and cherished it. It was warm and smooth, and he loved it. He smiled, but didn't turned to face Rangiku. Neither did she, as she too, was smiling. She knew in her heart he was smiling as well.

The sound of the train horn echoed across town, as it rushed to its destination as the sun was setting in the sky.

They arrived at Rangiku's place. Both changed their shoes and dropped off their backpacks near the shoe rack.

"I wanted to tell you I am truly sorry, Shiro. I missed you, terribly." She said.

"I missed you too."

They grabbed each other in, and began to passionately kiss like never before.

"I'm sorry, Shiro. Forgive me."

"I forgive you." Toshiro said. "I always wanted to be with you. Every time I wake up next to you, is a dream come true." He said as he continued to deeply kiss her.

Rangiku broke the kiss as she came out for air. Her heart was racing like never before. She stepped back and unbuttoned her blouse to completely reveal her gravity-defying globes, and her flat, toned stomach.

"Well, why don't we make our dreams come true tonight?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

Toshiro kissed her, and without breaking the kiss, he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.

That night, all was forgiven.

"Good morning, Shiro." Said Rangiku, with a smile.

"Good Morning, Mount Fuji." He said as he kissed her. They were both lying in bed together with the sheets covering their bodies.

"Did you enjoy last night?" She said.

"Yes, it was amazing! Did you?"

Yes, very much." She said as she kissed him. "Are you ready for another round?"

"Do we have time? We don't want to be late for school."

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time." She smiled, as she started to passionately kiss him. He fully cooperated with her mouth, as her kisses were more intoxicating than the strongest sake. He embraced her hot body. He knew he was now living the dream.

They arrived to school on time, with only two minutes to spare. It was close. Now Rangiku had to come up with a good excuse as to why she was walking with a limp. But she didn't mind because it had all been worth it.


End file.
